


The Wedding of Fareeha Amari and Doctor Angela Ziegler

by NemoTheSurvivor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Pharmercy Appreciation Week, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoTheSurvivor/pseuds/NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: For Pharmercy Appreciation Week Day 6: WeddingPharah and Mercy have finally decided to tie the knot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N about translations: Because I can't speak German or Egyptian Arabic, expect some wonky translations. On the Subject of Egyptian Arabic, the translation to English was, well, let's just say, off. As in, I have no idea what the heck is going on there. So I put the approximate English pronunciation, followed by the actual way to write the words. See the end A/N for actual translations.

"I promised you a special stream today, and I am here to deliver!" Hana exclaimed, talking into her phone. "Are you prepared to get up close and personal with Overwatch? Of course you are. And today, you get to attend a wedding." She turned the phone to face Fareeha standing next to her. "And here's the lucky bride-to-be. Well, one of them anyway." Fareeha looked at the mirror, observing Hana as she broadcast a behind-the-scenes view of the wedding. Hana wore a three-piece suit with a pink tie, her bunny logo emblazoned in the center. "Hopsotch23 wants to know who the lucky lady is. Care to say who, or do you want to keep it a surprise?"

As Fareeha turned her head, Satya pushed it back into place. "Don't move," Satya ordered as she continued to perfect Fareeha's hair. Satya was also wearing a three-piece suit, though her tie was blue and her jacket was currently hanging next to the door, next to Fareeha's dry cleaning bag.

"They know who it is," Fareeha said.

Hana waited a moment before nodding. "Yes they do. PharahIsBae wants to know if you really want to do this."

Fareeha cocked her eyebrow. "What was that name again?" she asked.

"Just answer the question," Hana said with a smile. "For your fans."

Fareeha started to nod, Satya quickly holding her head still. "I've never been more sure of anything."

* * *

Angela sat on a bench in the ballroom, across from Genji and Zenyatta, both of whom were wearing two piece suits. "That is a lovely dress, Doctor," Zenyatta said. The dress being discussed was a high top, floor length white dress with 3/4 sleeves.

"Thank you," Angela said, looking at her dress for the thousandth time today. "Hana put me in touch with a seamstress in South Korea who made her professional outfits. She made it just how I wanted."

"It's your weddin'," Jess said, walking between Angela and Zenyatta. "No sense in settlin' for less." Angela glared at Jesse. "Sumthin' wrong, Angel?" he asked. Angela pointed at Jesse's cowboy hat. "I'll take it off for the ceremony," he said. "Promise."

"Why are you even wearing that hat in a suit?" Angel asked, shaking her head.

Jesse sat down in the front row, stretching his arms out as far as he could. "I always have my hat," Jesse said with a grin. "'Sides, with everyone around here in suits 'cept you, it helps me feel special."

"For a man with a bounty on his head, I would imagine you would want to blend in," Genji said. "Though I have to wonder. Dr. Ziegler, why did you ask everyone to wear suits?" He leaned back and gestured to his clothing for emphasis.

Angela stood before twirling. "I've always dreamed of a wedding where everyone wore suits, except for me," she said. "Now only if Jesse would take off the hat."

Jesse smirked. "I think Fareeha wouldn't mind me wearin' it."

* * *

Bastion beeped in surprise as Emily barged the room. "C'mon loves!" she exclaimed. "Don't want to be late for your own wedding, do ya?"

"What?" Fareeha asked, trying to stand.

"Sit!" Satya ordered, slamming Fareeha back into the chair, then holding her down as she squirmed. "We are not going to be late." Fareeha stopped squirming, but didn't relax. Satya then turned her head to face Emily. "I have perfectly timed how long each preparation will take," she said. "We are still on schedule."

"But the wedding starts less than an hour," Emily said, pointing at her watch.

"Does it?" Hana asked, pointing to a clock on the wall.

Emily glanced between her watch and the clock on the wall. "But how did–" She interrupted her thought with a sigh. "Bloody hell Lena. That's the last time I let you borrow my watch. Sorry."

"It is fine," Satya said. Fareeha relaxed with a sigh, letting Satya look over her hair one last time. "I am finished with your hair. Hana, let us give Fareeha privacy to get dressed." Satya put on her suit jacket. "I will help you with your makeup when you are ready," she said to Fareeha before walking out the door.

"Do you want me to leave my phone here?" Hana asked. Fareeha shot Hana an emotionless stare. "That's what I thought. We'll be back in a moment with the lovely bride-to-be, but in the meantime, I'll field your questions." Hana stared intently at her phone as she and Emily walked out the door.

Fareeha was left with Bastion in the dressing room. She locked the door before pulling her dry cleaning off the hook. "Nobody comes in until I say, got that?" she asked the omnic.

Bastion beeped a confirmation as Ganymede chirped.

* * *

Lena walked into the room before plopping down next to Jesse. "What's wrong, sugarplum?" McCree asked. "It won't do t'be mopin' at a weddin'."

"I just got off the phone with Emily, and she is not happy with me," Lena said. "I borrowed her watch the other day, and all my blinking made it fast. Made her think they were running late for the wedding."

"Relax," Jesse said, patting Lena on the back. "Mistakes happen. And with Satya there, I doubt they would let time slip away." Realizing what he said–and who he said it to–he quickly added, "Uh, no offence."

"None taken," Lena said. "So, Angie, did Jesse tell you that he said it would be okay if Fareeha wore her Raptora suit to the wedding?"

Jesse watched a cheeky grin erupted on Lena's face. "You did take offence, you–" Jesse stopped mid-sentence, feeling eyes burning into the back of his skull. He slowly turned around, seeing Angela glare at him worse than when she saw his hat. "Uh, she didn't believe me," Jesse said quickly. "You know she wouldn't do that, right?" Angela continued to stare down Jesse.

"I assume it's your fault my daughter-in-law has a frown on her face," Ana said, walking down the aisle. Jesse ducked his head, hiding his face. "It's supposed to be a happy day for both of my daughters, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jesse said. Ana held out her hand and made a simple gesture with her fingers. After briefly hesitating, Jesse handed over his hat. Ana put it on her head, tipped it at Angela, then walked off towards the entrance. Jesse watched as Ana put his hat on a hat rack before sitting down next to Reinhardt and Torbjörn. "This is cruel and unusual punishment," Jesse muttered.

"Is it as cruel or unusual as being murdered by your own brother?" Genji asked. Lena simply cleared her throat.

Angela smiled as Jesse started to backpedal. "I do wonder what Fareehali is going to wear," she wondered aloud, thinking about what Lena said. "She wanted it to be a surprise."

* * *

"Shotgun!" Hana yelled, running to the limousine waiting outside. "Wait, I need Fareeha to be on camera. Nevermind."

"It's a limo," Fareeha said. "I don’t think we're supposed to sit up front."

"Touché," Hana said.

Emily stepped past the two and opened the door. "Your chariot awaits, milady."

"Why, thank you," Fareeha said, stepping inside. Hana, Satya, and Emily followed after, with Ganymede flying in before the door shut. Bastion parked itself on a small trailer attached to the back of the limo. As the limo drove away, Emily started messaging Lena.

"So, Fareeha," Hana said, training her phone on the woman as Ganymede settled on Hana's head and toyed with her hair, "chat wants to know how you proposed to Angela."

"I suspect it was over dinner," Satya said, interrupting Fareeha. "Such a serious question requires a formal setting."

"Nah," Emily said, looking up from her phone. "I bet you went on an adventure together, and you proposed in the most picturesque of places, like on top of a mountain."

"How about we get an actual answer," Hana asked, looking between Satya and Emily, "instead of speculating one?"

Satya and Emily nodded, and all eyes turned to Fareeha. "Well, Angela and I went out on a walk around Switzerland," Fareeha said. "We stopped by the old Swiss base and paid our respects, then we visited the hospital Angela worked at before joining Overwatch. We spent the rest of the day sightseeing, and on the way back to the hotel, we stopped by a pier to watch the sunset. There, Angela asked me to marry her, and I said yes."

Everyone stared at Fareeha, dumbfounded. "Angela asked you?" Emily said at last.

"She was always better at managing the relationship," Fareeha said. "She figured out that it was the right time to ask."

"I never took you to be a passive woman," Satya said.

Fareeha crossed her arms across her chest. "Just because I am a soldier does not mean I have to be in complete control of my relationship. It takes two people to be a couple, after all."

"That," Hana said, looking at Fareeha over her phone, "makes sense actually. Dad_76 wants to know if there's going to be an after party."

"Dad 76?" Satya asked. "Is that Soldier?"

"No," Hana said, shaking her head. "That's one of the viewers. Everyone has at least a dozen fan accounts. Even Ganymede here has one." The bird chirped at the name.

"There's going to be," Fareeha said, answering the question. "Angela wants a proper wedding reception, so she's getting one. You helped set it up, remember?"

"Yeah, well the viewers don't know this," Hana said. "Since you're the star today–one of them, at least–I figured you should be the one to tell them."

"Excuse me," the driver said, using the intercom in the limo, "we will be arriving shortly."

Emily started bouncing in her seat. "Oh, I'm so excited for you!" she exclaimed. "How're you feeling, love?"

Fareeha shifted. "Nervous, actually," she said.

"No time to be nervous!" Hana exclaimed. "You've got to sweep the love of your life off her feet!"

Fareeha sat up straight and nodded, beaming.

* * *

Lena's phone buzzed. She picked it up, her face immediately turning into a giant smile. "They're pulling up right now!" she yelled.

Ana immediately ran out the door, while everyone in the chapel rushed to their seats. Zenyatta floated from his seat next to Genji to the altar, where he hovered behind a podium. Angela followed before standing in front of the podium, smoothing her dress as she did. Hana entered the room, speed walking to her seat. Emily entered shortly after, sitting down at the organ in the corner. She warmed up by playing a couple of scales, then gave a thumbs up towards Ana, who poked her head into the door. Ana nodded, then shut the doors.

Angela stood, hands folded together as she looked at the doors. Emily started playing the organ, filling the room with the Bridal Chorus. Angela smiled as the iconic music signaled for the doors to open. Satya opened the doors, carrying the bouquet down the aisle. Bastion was next, though the robot simply entered the room before stopping next to the doors. Finally, Fareeha and Ana entered.

Fareeha wore a royal blue dress, with cap sleeves and a bateau neckline, and a golden necklace and bracelets. She walked in perfect step with her mother down the aisle, a happy smile on her face. Angela, dumbstruck by Fareeha's beauty, latched onto the smile, returning it as she tried to regain her senses. Ana and Fareeha separated as the pair approached the altar, the former sitting in the front row and the latter stepping in front of the podium. "You look lovely," Angela said, holding out her hands.

"El helou bi shoof el helou (الحلو بشوف الحلو)," Fareeha said, taking Angela's hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Zenyatta said, raising his arms to each of the brides, "we are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Fareeha Amari and Dr. Angela Ziegler the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.

"Fareeha and Angela, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Zenyatta nodded towards Fareeha. Fareeha, acknowledging the gesture, looked Angela in the eyes and said, "Angela, I have never cared for anyone else as much as I care for you. You are the engine that powers me, the armor that protects me, and the fuel that boosts me ever higher. Without you, I am nothing, and for that reason, I promise to protect you and the world you live in."

Fareeha glanced at Zenyatta after a second of silence. Zenyatta, understanding, faced Angela and nodded towards her. Angela returned Fareeha's stare and said, "Fareehali, I cherish every moment with you. You are the wind beneath my wings and the fiery passion in my heart. My käferchen, I could not imagine a life without you, and I would risk the world if it meant you coming home." A single tear escaped from Angela. As she went to wipe it away, Fareeha pushed Angela's hand down before gently wiping the tear away. "Fareehali, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Angela and Fareeha looked at Zenyatta, ready to continue. The monk made a motion with his hand. Bastion stomped up the aisle, holding a small pillow with two rings on it. "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." The omnic stopped near Angela and Fareeha, and they both took a ring. Ganymede chirped as Bastion stomped off to stand by the doors.

Fareeha took Angela's left hand, slipped the ring onto her finger, and said, "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

Angela looked at the ring on her finger, smiling with another tear threatening to break free. It did not get the chance, as Angela composed herself before putting a ring on Fareeha's finger and said, "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

Zenyatta looked at both Fareeha and Angela. They nodded. Zenyatta continued with the ceremony. "We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Fareeha Amari and Dr. Angela Ziegler to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the Shamboli Monastery, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them spouses for life.

"You may now kiss." Fareeha and Angela wrapped their arms around each other's necks before kissing. It was a short but passionate kiss, ending with the newlyweds touching foreheads with love in their eyes."Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time, Mrs. Fareeha Amari-Ziegler And Doctor Angela Amari-Ziegler."

Everyone stood and erupted into applause. Fareeha and Angela, hand in hand started walking down the aisle, joining their gathered compatriots. Ana stopped the pair to hug them both, whispering in Arabic. Reinhardt and Torbjörn were next, each hugging the brides while saying congratulations. Emily asked the newlyweds to throw the bouquet at her, getting a half-shocked, half-happy look from Lena. Jesse hugged them both, making a joke about being Angela's adopted brother-in-law. Genji offered his kind words next, then he held Hana's phone while she did the same. Bastion beeped and Ganymede chirped as Fareeha and Angela passed by. Satya was last, and she simply congratulated the two as she opened the door and led them to the limousines outside. Everyone else followed close behind, already talking and joking about the newlyweds. Satya opening the door of the lead limo. Fareeha and Angela got in, alone, before the door shut.

Fareeha sighed, sinking into her seat. "I don't think I've ever been that nervous in my life," she said, fiddling with Angela's ring as she talked. Angela didn't respond. Fareeha looked over, seeing pure passion in Angela's eyes. Fareeha sat up straight, allowing Angela to sit on her lap and lay on her wife.

"Ich liebe dich, käferchen," Angela said softly, leaning close to Fareeha.

"ٲna bhibak, yamaem (ٲنَا بَحِبِّك, حمامة)," Fareeha replied, just as soft. She wrapped her right arm around Angela's waist while interlocking her left hand with Angela's right. Fareeha pulled her wife closer, and for the rest of the limo ride, two people were one.

* * *

Fareeha stepped out of the limousine before helping Angela out. Satya grabbed both of their arms, pulling them together with their backs towards the entrance to the garden. "What's wrong?" Angela asked, worried.

Satya pulled out a small makeup kit from her jacket pocket. "You two had too much fun," she said simply. Fareeha blushed, shock plastered on her face. Angela blushed as well, though she simply smiled. Satya touched up their makeup before escorting them to the door.

"Any particular reason you did that?" Fareeha asked, blush now gone.

"It would have bothered me until it was perfect again," Satya said. She opened the doors to the Serenity Garden. Inside, at the center of the winding rows of plants and trees, a long table stretched from one end of the courtyard to the other. Most of the wedding guests were sitting at the table, chatting about nothing. Fareeha and Angela wound their way through the garden before taking their seats at the head of the table. Satya took the seat closest to Fareeha, tapping on a small tablet.

"What do you think?" Hana said, plopping down in the seat across from Satya.

"It's better than I could've imagined it," Angela said. "The limousines, the garden, and I imagine the food as well."

"Do you take me for a cheapskate?" Hana asked. "Of course the food is high quality. Had to settle for a bargain bin DJ, but I think you'll like him."

"When we gave you our wish list," Fareeha said, "I didn't expect you to actually get everything on it. This must have cost you a fortune."

"You only get one shot at the perfect wedding, right?" Hana asked. She blinked a couple of times, worry passing over her face. "Right?"

Angela giggled as Fareeha said, "I don't think we'll be needing another wedding."

Hana visibly relaxed, muttering in Korean. "I don't think another wedding like this is in the budget for a while," she said.

"Hana, really," Fareeha said, "you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to," Hana insisted. "It's not like I'm spending my massive fortune on anything important, like restorative efforts in South Korea." She waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, everyone pitched in. Some more than others." Hana made a point to glare at Jesse, who was sitting at the other end of the table. Jesse waved back.

"Truly, we appreciate it," Angela said. She made a heart with her hands at Hana, with Fareeha joining in shortly after. Hana, smiling, copied the gesture.

"Hello hello!" All eyes turned to the DJ booth in the back as Lúcio waved to the gathered patrons. "I heard there was a very special event today, and I just couldn't resist joining the party. Can we get a big hand for the newlyweds?" Compared to the civil clapping earlier, everyone started cheering and yelling as the clapped, with Reinhardt's booming laugh louder than anything else. As the clapping quieted down, Lúcio said, "I have been informed that our caterers will be along shortly to take your order. Now how about we get this party started?"

* * *

Just before midnight, Fareeha looked around as she danced in a slow circle with Angela to Queen's "One Year of Love." "I think the party's over," Fareeha said.

"Why's that?" Angela asked, head laying on Fareeha's shoulder.

"Reinhardt and Torbjörn are asleep on the table," Fareeha said, "Lena, Emily, and Satya left about an hour ago, Genji and Zenyatta just left, Hana and Lúcio are watching something on Hana's phone, and my mother is sipping tea with Jesse and Ganymede."

"Our mother," Angela mumbled.

"Our mother," Fareeha agreed. "We should call it a night."

"No," Angela said.

"No?" Fareeha asked.

"I don't want this night to end."

Fareeha smiled. "I know." After a moment of silence, Fareeha swept Angela off her feet and into a bridal carry.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked, head still on her wife's shoulder.

Fareeha did not respond, instead walking over to where Lúcio and Hana were sitting. "We're calling it a night," Fareeha said.

"No, we aren’t," Angela muttered.

Lúcio nodded as he and Hana stood. "Sounds good," Lúcio said.

"No, it doesn't," Angela complained.

Lúcio shook his head as he said, "Hana and I will take care of the cleanup. You and sleepyhead here can just head home and relax."

"I'm not tired," Angela mumbled.

"You haven't take your head off me for the past twenty minutes," Fareeha said, walking away from Lúcio and towards Ana and Jesse.

"And why should I?" Angela asked.

"You shouldn't." Ana smiled when she saw her daughter and daughter-in-law approaching. She put a finger to her lips as Jesse opened his mouth. Fareeha gestured towards the passed-out Reinhardt and Torbjörn, and Ana nodded. Ana gestured towards Jesse to follow her as she stood. Jesse followed close behind, tipping his hat at Fareeha and Angela as he passed them. Ganymede, no longer getting attention from Ana or Jesse, perched on Fareeha's free shoulder.

"Where's everyone going?" Angela mumbled.

"Home," Fareeha replied, walking towards the exit. "It's late." Ganymede chirped as she flew to Bastion, who was standing by the doors. It opened them when Fareeha gestured towards them with her head. "Say good night to Bastion."

"Good night," Angela said.

Bastion beeped a response, followed by chirping from Ganymede. "They say good night," Fareeha said, walking outside.

"I didn't know you speak bird," Angela said. "Can you teach me?" Fareeha didn't reply, unsure of how to answer. "Fareehali?" Angela finally pulled her head off of Fareeha's shoulder so she could look her wife in the eyes. "Can you teach me how to speak bird?"

Fareeha hesitated a moment before saying, "If that's what you want."

"I would like that," Angela said, laying her head back down. Fareeha walked to one of the two remaining limos and struggled to open the door. The driver jumped out and ran to the door, opening it for the newlyweds. Fareeha mouthed her thanks as she climbed inside and sat Angela in a seat. After being buckled in, Angela asked, "Fareehali?"

"Yes?" Fareeha asked, sitting next to Angela.

"Was today just a dream?"

Fareeha wrapped her arm around Angela, pulling her close. "What makes you think that?"

"It was too perfect." Angela put her head onto Fareeha's shoulder. "I hope it's not a dream."

"It wasn't."

"Good. Ich liebe dich, Fareehali."

"ٲna bhibak (ٲنَا بَحِبِّك), Angela."

The limo started moving down the road. Fareeha rested her head on top of Angela's, listening to her breath. "Hey, Angela," Fareeha said, leaning forward slightly. Angela was asleep, unfazed by her name or Fareeha's movement. "It can wait," Fareeha mumbled, laying her head back onto Angela's. And a short time later, Fareeha too was asleep with her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if your favorite OW character didn't show up. Everyone else is off saving the world in one way or another, so not everyone could take the day off to attend the wedding.
> 
> I probably screwed the translations up. Let me know if they are wrong and I will attempt to fix them. Also, if you can assist me in how to actually translate Egyptian Arabic to English, please help. I tried.  
>   
> Fareehali: Swiss-Germans add -li to the end of a person's name to show affection (Even though Angela doesn't speak Swiss-German, I liked the idea).  
>   
> El helou bi shoof el helou (الحلو بشوف الحلو): Beauty finds beauty (from this Tumblr post: http://karkatinq.tumblr.com/post/156889448096/headcanon-that-pharah-is-the-cheesiest-girlfriend)  
>   
> Ich liebe dich: I love you  
>   
> käferchen: little beetle  
>   
> ٲna bhibak (ٲنَا بَحِبِّك): I love you  
>   
> yamaem (حمامة):dove


End file.
